El retorno
by bree.psique
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que la reina Elsa congeló su reino y conmocionó al mundo. Ahora, parece que todo el mundo la n embargo, desde ese momento ha tenido extraños sueños en los que es asesinada. Cuando viaja a París para un congreso internacional, se da cuenta de que tal vez esos sueños no sean sólo una ilusión. Universo Alternativo Moderno/Disney.


**Prólogo.**

_Ópera Garnier, París, 1896._

Mientras la mayoría de la alta sociedad parisina disfrutaba de una obra de Meyerbeer, en el quinto sótano se desarrollaba un drama fuera de todas proporciones.

Erik estaba fuera de sí. Empezó a hablar de forma controlada y suave, lo que sugería que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y eso era lo más peligroso.

―Tienes que elegir de una vez, querida: el escorpión o el saltamontes. Si eliges al escorpión, se escucharán las campanas de boda. Pero si eliges el saltamontes, bueno, todos saltaremos, querida, y la misa de muertos emergerá. Recuerda eso para que puedas elegir sabiamente.

Christine Daaé se volvió hacia la chimenea donde se encontraban las dos figuras. Sabía que Raoul y el persa se encontraban en la sala de los espejos, siendo terriblemente torturados por el mismo Erik. Había visto lo que era capaz de hacer, y sabía que su carácter veleidoso no la dejaría convencerlo de sus sentimientos hacia él, no ahora que se hallaba al borde de la locura. Si no tomaba la decisión correcta (es decir, aceptarlo como marido), podría hacer estallar toda la Ópera, y matar a todas las personas que se hallaban ahí. Qué tonta por no haberse confesado a tiempo, y qué tonta por no imaginarlo antes.

Era la decisión más difícil de toda su vida, y el hecho de haberse golpeado la cabeza contra la pared no había ayudado en lo absoluto. Se sentía mareada, sin fuerzas, terriblemente asustada, y, sobretodo, sentía frío. Un frío que iba, desde el fondo de su ser, recorriendo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar esa sensación, sensación que no había sentido desde que su padre murió… por su causa. No quería de ninguna forma que le sucediera lo mismo a nadie, ni siquiera a Erik. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero sí estaba segura de no poder soportar ni un momento más su carácter.

―Muy bien, querida―lo oyó decir atrás de ella, ―si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Salta, salta, saltamontes.―Y acercó su huesuda mano hacia la figura que activaría la pólvora y los mataría a todos.

Y entonces, sucedió lo que ella más temía que sucediese.

Se volteó para impedir que activara el interruptor, poniendo como barrera su brazo, y grandísimos carámbanos de hielo cubrieron el piso de la habitación. Erik se tornó lívido, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de suceder.

―¿Qué… qué es lo que acabas de hacer?―, pregunto sorprendido. Era la primera que lo veía de esa forma. Sorprendido… y espantado. Justo como su padre antes de morir.

―A… al… aléjate, por favor. No quiero hacerte daño. ―Ella empezó a retroceder y a alejarse lentamente tanto de él. Sin embargo, al tocar la chimenea de forma accidental, la congeló, congelando asimismo el fuego que estaba en el hogar, las dos figuras, y los cables que cada una de ellas tenía y que conducían hacia los barriles de pólvora alojados bajo la habitación, y que quedaron inutilizados.

Erik, sin embargo, no escuchaba. Ya no podía hacerlo más.

Era prisionero de todos los miedos de Christine. Encerrado en una gruesa columna de hielo, tan gruesa que ni siquiera podía verse su horroroso rostro.

Christine lo miró por unos segundos, horrorizada. Lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había asesinado. Era un mounstro, un mounstro peor que él, precisamente porque nadie lo adivinaría si no fuera por sus sentimientos. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Tenía que escapar de ese horror. Irse, para siempre, alejarse de todo. No era digna de compasión.

Oyó entonces unos golpes sordos en el suelo de la habitación, justo debajo de la lujosa alfombra persa. Después, disparos. Después de unos segundos, dos figuras salieron de alguna puerta escondida. Eran Raoul y el misterioso persa; sanos y salvos, aunque pálidos por haber estado al borde de la muerte. Ambos, preocupados en demasía por el sino de Christine. Sabían que, si ella pronunciaba la sílaba incorrecta, estarían todos en gran peligro. Habían estado en el lugar donde los inmensos barriles de pólvora se almacenaban, y sabían que el carácter de Erik era impredecible. Pensaban que Christine sufriría la peor parte al estar en las garras de ese mounstro. Así que al salir lo primero que hicieron fue buscarla, para liberarla de una vez por todas.

La escena que vieron, sin embargo, era todo menos lo que esperaban ver. Christine, con un hermosísimo vestido de novia manchado de sangre, pidiéndole perdón a una gran columna de hielo. Cuando se acercaron más a ella, pudieron notar que estaba llorando, paralizada de horror. De forma repentina se volteó hacia ellos, mostrando no sólo una expresión terrorífica, sino una herida profunda en la frente que todavía sangraba profusamente.

―Por favor… aléjense…―, empezó a musitar mientras retrocedía lentamente.

―Christine… otra vez… no puede ser…―, empezó a susurrar Raoul, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

El persa se preguntaba aún lo que había sucedido. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando ambos y empezaba a cuestionarse dónde estaba "el aficionado a las trampillas". Entonces Christine se dirigió hacia una pared de la habitación y la tocó. Pequeños fragmentos de escarcha empezaron a surgir de su mano, que fueron aumentando hasta convertirse en gruesas capas de hielo. La pared empezó a ceder, y de pronto, explotó ante la inmensa presión del hielo. Se formó un gran agujero que daba a la Rue Scribe. Christine lo miró por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, dejando atrás toda su vida.

El persa no salía todavía de su estupor, cuando escuchó que Raoul comenzaba a hablar:

―Y yo siempre creí que lo que hacía era un producto de su imaginación. O de la mía. ―Luego se volvió hacia él, y le dijo: ―Debemos seguirla. Está asustada y no sabemos lo que le pueda pasar… no sólo a ella, sino a todo París.―Dicho esto, ambos salieron del palacio Garnier a través del inmenso agujero que Christine había creado. Y una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió de nuevo la pared, dejándola como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Christine corría, dejando atrás una estela de nieve y hielo. No sabía qué hacer. Su mente estaba nublada; lo único que quería era disolverse en el viento. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Su padre había muerto porque ella había congelado su corazón; y ahora Erik estaría para siempre prisionero en una columna de hielo. A pesar de lo que era, a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no se merecía ese destino tan atroz. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua al pensar que sus poderes ya no existían más? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar todos los horribles sucesos que ocurrieron debido a ellos?

Empezaba a iniciar una tormenta de nieve, y vientos polares emergían y hacían remolinos en torno a ella. Christine se encontraba en estado de shock cuando Raoul y el daroga la encontraron. Tratando de no llorar, sin éxito. Raoul trató de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella se apartó, horrorizada, de su lado. Lentamente, ella empezó a murmurar. Al principio no le entendían, sin embargo, poco a poco el volumen de su voz fue aumentando, hasta hacer completamente audible su desesperada y hórrida petición:

―Por favor, por favor, mátenme… No quiero vivir más. Sólo así será posible detenerme. Por favor. No puedo hacerlo sola… no tengo el valor…

―Christine―, le dijo Raoul con infinita tristeza―, no debes pensar eso. No te puedes culpar por cosas que no puedes controlar. Vámonos juntos, a un lugar donde el frío no importe, donde podamos estar juntos olvidando el pasado, controlando poco a poco tus poderes. A Suecia, tu lugar de nacimiento. O aún más al norte. Te amo, seas como seas.

Pero Christine lo miró con resolución al fin; con la certeza de una decisión ya tomada.

―Raoul, no es cierto. No me amas en verdad. Sé que algún día encontrarás el amor verdadero, pero no te engañes. Gracias por tu apoyo, sé que siempre lo recordaré. Sin embargo, ya tomé mi decisión. La única forma de controlar, o mejor aún, de eliminar mis poderes es eliminándome. Y si no puedes hacer este acto de suprema caridad, ni por el mundo, ni por mí, afortunadamente hay otra persona presente que puede hacerlo. Vete, por favor, si no quieres verme morir.― Y dicho esto, le entregó al daroga las cintas que formaban el hermoso peinado que lucía su cabello, y una caja de fósforos que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su vestido. Ambos objetos se congelaron. ―Buen daroga, por favor átame, para que todo sea más fácil. Juro que no me resistiré y, si eres rápido mis poderes no te dañarán.

El persa la miraba desconcertado. ―¿Cómo… cómo cree que haría algo semejante, señorita Daaé?

―Hazlo por Erik. Él está muerto ahora y yo… yo sólo quiero reunirme con él más allá de la muerte. No… no sé si lo que siento por él sea amor del más exquisito, del que ni siquiera puedo confesármelo, pero sí siento un gran dolor y una inmensa culpa. No debió pasar. Debí haberle dicho que sí desde un principio. Pobre Erik…―Empezó a sollozar. Y miró al daroga directamente. ―Sea lo que sea, le estarás haciendo un gran favor, no sólo a él, sino a todo el mundo… Oh Dios…―, miró hacia los objetos que le había entregado al daroga―, todo está congelado… ¿acaso no puedo morir para así estar en paz?

―Pero…

―¡Hágalo de cualquier forma!―, ordenó de forma patética Christine.

―Christine…―Raoul susurraba desesperadamente.

―Adiós, Raoul. Gracias por todo. Te quiero.―Christine susurró con dolor. Después se dirigió al daroga. ―¿Y bien?

El daroga simplemente la miró con expresión dubitativa. Raoul aún no se había movido de su lugar.

―¡Hágalo, por el amor de Dios!―, susurró Christine llorando amargamente.―No sería un asesino, sería un héroe, tanto a los ojos de Erik como a los de la sociedad entera. Por favor, haga lo que sea, pero hágalo ya….

El daroga la miró de nuevo, para después posar sus ojos en la pistola que aún portaba en su mano. Todavía le quedaban tres balas. Christine dirigió asimismo su mirada a la mano del daroga. Luego se volvieron a mirar. Esta vez, ella tenía una expresión esperanzada en los ojos.

El daroga apuntó directamente hacia el corazón de la joven y dulce cantante de ópera. Raoul miró aquella escena con angustia. Cuando el disparo ocurrió, Raoul se interpuso entre la cantante y su fatídica liberación.

La bala había destrozado su pecho. Había muerto rápidamente.

Christine sólo atinó a cubrirse la boca con sus manos para reprimir aquellas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Su querido Raoul era otro más de los que había muerto sólo por su culpa. No podía ni quería permanecer ya en este mundo. El daroga también lo comprendió así, ya que volvió a apuntar su arma a su corazón.

Ella sólo cerró los ojos con evidente alivio.

Por fin era libre.


End file.
